


How Do You Look Like That

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Blowjobs, Eating out, Hot, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sex, Spanking, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sees Luke at his birthday looking COMPLETELY fuckable and well, wants to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Look Like That

Michael wakes up to Calum screaming "HAPPY FUCKING BIRRRTHHDDAAAYY!!!" in his face and could really knock him out for scaring him shitless. But he knows he was just trying to be excited and nice about his mate's birthday. "Thanks Cal," Calum smiles. "Well, the guys are out getting breakfast, we're having a huge party here tonight. Niall's coming. And your new buddy Josh." "Awesome thanks bro!" says Michael. "No problem mate, been friends with you forever the least I can do is throw you a party." Michael gets up to hug Michael and gets on with his day. Michael doesn't really see Luke or Ash most of the day, it's night and he's about to walk outside to this kickass party Cal threw him. He opens the doors and a bunch of HOORAY'S can be heard with everyone hugging him and patting his back saying Happy Birthday. He sees Cal and goes up to hug him. "Woah, this is awesome man!" "Well, lots of people love ya kid." Calum winks. Michael chuckles. "Where's Ash?" "Oh he should be hanging with Tyler over there." Calum points. " Oh, they're probably talking about how I'm stealing Josh away from him. No one needs pictures of their friend sleeping on their phone to be fucking best friends." Michael says. "If they're tour mates, they do." says Calum. "True" says Mike. "What about Luke?" "Oh, he's over there with Niall." "Alright thanks, see ya later." says Mike.  
Mike walks over when he spots Niall's golden locks. "Hey man!" shouts Mike. "Hey Mikey! So good to see ya! Happy birthday!" says Niall. "Thanks bro" says Mike. Michael then looked up to look at Luke and his jaw nearly DROPPED. Luke looked SO different. Like, he knows he's been growing facial hair and everything, but he looked way manlier. Like a kid at a frat party. Long skinny black jeaned legs with a black button up shirt dangerously unbuttoned showing his chest. Something he's really been doing lately, Michael ain't complaining. His hair was tussled, and god damn he just looked SO FUCKABLE. When Luke noticed Michael staring he smirked. This fucker knew it. He wanted to rip his lip ring right off. "Happy birthday Mikey!" said Luke. "Uh...yeah thanks Luke!" said Mike. "So, how does it feel to be twenty?" asked Niall. Michael had to shake his thoughts. "Uh yeah, not different at all." "Same thing with me when I was that age. Actually same now. LITERATELY MEEE!!" exclaimed Niall. They all burst out laughing. When they calmed down laughing Michael could Luke looking at him biting his lip. This little shit. "Hey, I'm gonna get more of this drink, be right back." said Niall. "Okay" said Mike. When Niall walked away an awkward silence was there before Mike broke it. "You look nice" said Mike. "Thanks birthday boy" smiled Luke. Michael scooted closer to examine Luke. "You eat anything yet?" "Yeah, a cupcake." said Luke. "Oh, I might have one. I am pretty hungry.." Michael feels Luke's ass under his jeans. Luke tries not to moan, obviously turned on. "You have any drinks?" says Mike. "Yeah, a few." "I can tell" says Mike. Niall comes back and they go back to standing and listening. "Oh guys I gotta tell you about this one place we stopped on tour." says Niall. Niall then goes on to tell him about this place Mike could care less about right now, staring at Luke's jawline, wanting to devour him right now. Luke nods listening. When Niall was just about to go on with what he's doing now that the tour's over Michael interrupts him. "Hey sorry man, I gotta go to the bathroom." says Mike. "Oh yeah sure, see ya later man." says Niall as he walks off. Michael smirks at Luke then walks through the crowd into the house. Luke isn't much farther away following.  
Michael walks into his bedroom, knowing Luke will walk in any moment. He looks at something on his wall when he feels a presence behind him. A hand goes down to grope Michael threw his jeans, he immediately lets out moan, already so hard. "You ready for your birthday present?" says Luke. Michael whips around to push Luke up against the wall with force smashing his lips into his, immediately putting tongue in, them swirling in perfect harmony. Moaning. "Who told you you could look this fucking good Hemmings?!! Who!" says Mike. "All for you babe" says Luke. Michael grinds their cocks together them making perfect movements, the friction making them moan. "I'm gonna fuck that pretty ass of yours so hard." says Mike. Luke whines. Michael rips Luke's shirt off, kissing his chest. Sucking on his neck on his sweet spot, starting a hickey. "Fuck Mikeyyy" says Luke. Michael pinches Luke's nipple and makes his way down his chest, licking and sucking till he gets to his V line. "Bed" says Michael. Luke didn't have to be told twice. He takes off his pants and boxers, Michael doing the same. Michael hovers over Luke. Mike starts pumping Luke's cock. "So, you think you could blow me for my birthday? says Mike. "Yeah I'll blow your candles out baby" says Luke getting up. Michael slaps his ass. Michael lays down. Luke runs one finger from Michael's chest to his pubic hair. He licks from base to tip under his cock. "Uhhh" grunts Michael. Luke hollows out his cheeks going to town blowing. He licks all around. Michael is in pure bliss. Luke pulls off with a pop. "You know something else I want for my birthday Lukey?" asks Mike. "What?" says Luke. "I want to eat your pretty little ass out baby." Luke moans then kisses Michael. Luke flips them over, on all fours bent over sticking his ass in the air. Michael kneeding it with his hands. He ghosts over Luke's hole with hid finger, Luke shuttering. Michael brings his fingers to his lips sucking on them, then sticking one in Luke's hole. "Awww yeahhh" moans Luke. "Feel good baby?" Luke moans. He puts another finger in then slowly brings his face down. He sticks his tongue in, swirls it, then starts to pucker at the whole before eating it out. "Awhhh fuck yeah!!" yells Luke. After a minute of this Luke is about to come, but not yet. Michael preps his dick, and presses into Luke's hole. His body surging forward. They both moan loudly. Luke moves then Mike moves, them starting up a rhythm. Skin slapping skin fills the air. Michael fucking Luke senseless. Pounding, slapping his ass. Sweat dripping from their bodies. "Awww yeaaahh fuck!!!" yells Luke. "Ugggghhh" grunts Michael. Michael knows Luke is about to cum, he feels Luke's balls then he knows Luke's had it and with a loud grunt he cums all over his chest. Then Michael. They collapse.  
When they get their breathing back, Michael licks up Luke's chest licking from bottom to top. He licks his lips with a smile. Luke doing the same. He puts the last drip on his finger to Luke's lips, him licking it right off. "Now that's some good frosting" says Mike. Luke pushes Michael's hair back from his face. "Happy birthday baby, love you." says Luke. "You too Lukey, so much" says Mike. Then they snuggle for awhile in his bed.  
Back out the party, Cal, Ash, Josh, and Niall have all been talking about the life on the road since Mike and Luke left to go in the house. "Man, where did Luke and Michael go?!" says Niall. "I don't know man." they all say while shrugging. Niall still really wanted to talk to them about the place he went on tour. Niall then said "Why do I never get a CHONCE?!!!" so upset. -camera out of nowhere zooms in on his face with a sad face- -tuba sound "wahh wahh"- (LOL X'D)

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys would give me feedback, that'd be great! :D


End file.
